Ultraviolet absorbing compounds have many uses and industrial applications. Such compounds are useful in combination with various polymers, including for example polyurethanes, polyolefins, PET, and the like for protecting the polymers or products made with the polymers against degradation by exposure to ultraviolet light.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,994,431; 6,150,440 and 6,291,586 are directed to amide functional benzotriazole UV absorbers and their application in polyolefin, polyurethane and other films. U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,222 to Rodgers reports UV absorbing polyurethanes and polyesters obtained by reacting difunctional (i.e. two —OH groups) benzotriazole UV absorbers with polyurethane or polyester monomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,055 to Thanki et al discloses a diol-functionalized benzotriazole UV absorbers prepared from bromobenzotriazole precursor and di(hydroxyalkyl)amine.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,471; 4,973,702 and 5,032,498 disclose amide functional benzotriazole UV absorbers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,585,228 discloses a specific benzotriazole derivative as photographic element. This specific UV absorbers are obtained from the reaction of the 4-OH group on 2H-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole with glycidyl ethers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,393 to Okumura reports novel polyester compounds having benzotriazole group(s) obtained by ring-opening polymerization of lactones with hydroxyalkylphenyl benzotriazoles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,653,484 and 6,369,267 to Toan et al. disclose benzotriazole derivatives which are substituted or bridged with polyoxyalkylene groups obtained from the reaction of benzotriazole precursors with alkyl caped polyethylene glycol glycidyl ether.